


Duelling Practice

by mylifeissocoollike



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dueling, Duelling, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Order of the Pheonix, brief mention of james, sirius is too confident in his abilities and remus tries to knock him down a peg, wizarding war, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeissocoollike/pseuds/mylifeissocoollike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re in the middle of a war and the Order members are expected to be ready for missions at a moment’s notice. So when they aren’t fighting, they’re practicing their duelling skills- something Sirius wasn’t exactly prepared to do with Remus this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duelling Practice

Sirius never asked to be a pureblood. _Obviously_. But even he had to admit that the natural magical talent he gained from it would be pretty hard to live without. He always felt that he had good instincts for magic because of it. Which didn’t mean he never practiced or studied- but it did come naturally to him so sometimes he became a little too confident.

And that was why for the third time that morning he was knocked down by one of Remus’ stunning spells.

“Again,” he said as he kneeled on the floor and slowly pushed himself up. Sweat dripped from his brow and his long hair was slipping from its bun. When he got to Order Headquarters he had complained to Remus that if he had known they’d be practicing their duelling skills he would have worn better clothes.

 “A Death Eater won’t wait to attack you until you’ve changed into a shirt that’s less tight,” Remus had said.

So they duelled. And Sirius got knocked down again and again and again.

His pride wasn’t exactly _hurt_ by this point but he had to admit he was getting pretty damn tired of not landing one good spell on Remus. And the smirk that was growing more and more on his friend’s face didn’t help calm his growing frustration.

“Maybe we should take a break Pads.”

“Getting tired Moony? A Death Eater won’t ask you if you need a break you know.”

Remus pursed his lips and stared at him blankly. He wasn’t amused by his own logic being used against him and he raised his wand again. Sirius had to admit that having his best friend point a wand at him while wearing such a stony expression was a little unnerving.

Although he had been the one taking a beating all morning, he noticed this time that Remus was actually looking worn down. His wand movements were less precise, his arm didn’t have the same practiced bend to it. And Sirius, pureblooded and feeling magic rushing through his very core, felt no sign that he was ready to stop. He always felt like this during a duel. It was as if there was no bottom to the well of power inside of him.

So he began to play with Remus. He deflected spells, and shot ones back. He acted more desperate than he felt so Remus wouldn’t know that every spell was strategically aimed to push him into the corner until his back slammed against the wall.

Remus’ face was startled at first and then amused.

“Bloody hell, tell me this was an accident because if you managed to corner me like this on purpose I might just owe James two galleons.”

“Didn’t think I could do it eh?” Sirius said. He smirked and pressed the tip of his wand into Remus’ neck. His friend rolled his eyes at the theatrics and before Sirius realized what was happening, his wand hand was being twisted to the right and Remus was flipping them around so their positions were reversed.

“You may be naturally skilled at magic, Sirius, but you’ve never been good in a hand-to-hand fight,” Remus whispered in his ear. His voice sounded hoarse and smug and Sirius was acutely aware of how hot his breath was on his neck.

“The rules of duelling forbid physical contact,” he said lamely, unable to think of anything else with Remus so close to him.

“You think a Death Eater is going to _follow the rules_?” Remus poked his wand into Sirius’ chest with each of his last three words. Sirius knew he was being foolish. Knew he was being mocked.

“Bugger off.”

“Make me.”

So Sirius did the only thing he could think to do with Remus’ face inches away from his and his wand jabbing him in the ribs. He punched his friend in the gut.

Remus sprang back in surprise and Sirius almost felt bad. Until he noticed Remus’ wand flick and send a vase flying across the room at him. He ducked right in time and it smashed into the wall right where his face had just been.

Sirius, angry that James would blame him for breaking the best vase in the house, raised his wand and finally landed a successful _expelliarmus_ , disarming Remus for the first time all morning. Wandless and unwilling to lose, Remus charged forward. But Sirius anticipated him this time and deftly stepped aside. Remus found himself once again pressed up against the wall with a wand at his throat.

“Face it mate, I’m clearly the better dueller,” Sirius said.

“This coming from someone who went down three times earlier because he couldn’t deflect simple stunning spells,” Remus scoffed.

“Fuck you.” Sirius said.

“Such an elegant come back, I-“

Sirius couldn’t stand it anymore. He dropped his wand, took Remus’ face in his hands and kissed him.

It felt like it had been forever even though they had snogged each other senseless just last night. In fact the reason Sirius hadn’t worn a loose, easy-to-duel-in shirt to Headquarters was because he had come from spending the night with Remus. And he always wore tight shirts when he was going to see Remus.

“Took you long enough,” Remus gasped when he finally pulled away. “I’ve been provoking you all morning trying to get _something_ out of you.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled as he took in Remus’ flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. They were both sweaty now he noticed- the exertion of duelling had finally caught up to them. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and Remus closed his eyes at the touch.

“What were you hoping to get out of me _exactly_?” Sirius whispered as he leaned in and started kissing Remus’ neck. His hands left his hair and trailed down his sides, teasing the button of his trousers. A faint moan was all the confirmation he needed that this was what Remus had planned all along.

For the fourth time that morning, Sirius dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so weird writing "duelling" instead of "dueling" but the HP wiki has it with two L's so I tried my best. Also, I wanted to make Sirius over confident in his dueling ability so I blamed it on his pureblood status... which I felt kind of weird doing but I guess it worked out ok.
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://mylifeissocoollike.tumblr.com/post/144310355590/qserasera-otp-sparring-nice-otp-sparring


End file.
